


Confident Man

by dinah95



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Mai just does what we all want to, Objectification of Zuko, Zuko is a tall glass of water and Mai is like hmmmm yum, he’s attractive, maiko, not sorry about it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Sometimes she just looks at Zuko and thinks “Wow, I’d like to climb him”. So she does. Smutty without apology.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	Confident Man

**Author's Note:**

> Oops sorry I’m objectifying Zuko. But he was a lot of people’s childhood crush, so you get me, right? I couldn’t help myself, and neither could Mai. Be sure to tell me if any of you have any requests/things you wanna see in the future!

Mai gets like this sometimes. She can’t help it. There are just times when she looks at Zuko and all she can see is a hot as fuck man that she wants to climb and ride. It happens most often when she sees him in full regalia, fazan perfectly placed and robes immaculate. He’ll be conversing with some politician and arguing his point passionately and she just gets hit with a _need_. He’s gorgeous, strong, and he’s grown to be so confident.

She wants to lick his abs.

She knows she should be ashamed of how much she wants him. Sex, she’d been taught, was a way to keep a husband happy. But, fuck, Zuko was happiest when she was happiest. And what made her happiest was having him inside her, hard and _taking taking taking_.

_This_ is one of those times. She yanks him away after attending a four hour long meeting, her hand tight on his wrist. The entire time he was self-assured and eloquent. Fuck, that really got to her. He follows her without complaint. The guards trailing behind them halt when they reach the Fire Lord’s personal quarters, turning on their heels to stand charge outside.

Mai shoves him against the door as soon as its closed, kissing him hotly. Zuko seems shocked for a moment at her ferocity. She bites his lip and pounces. He catches her, holding her beneath her ass with strong arms as he finally kisses her back. She pulls desperately at his pauldron, yanking it over his head and throwing it to the ground before returning to kissing him. The loud _clang_ of the heavy metal doesn’t even phase her as she goes back to devouring his mouth.

Zuko is responsive, tongue moving hotly against hers as she unties his robes, hands moving over his chest covetously. Her fingers brushing against the scar over his heart has her pulling back to stare into his slitted eyes. His gaze is hot but adoring.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous” Mai husks, diving back in to nip at his neck as she tugs his hair loose of its top knot. The Royal Ceremonial Headpiece clangs on the ground, but neither of them care. Zuko’s hands cup her bottom and squeeze appreciatively before moving to the small of her back and holding her impossibly close. “Bed,” she demands.

They fall onto the bed, her on top of him where she belongs. Mai starts undoing her robes with sure fingers, throwing the expensive fabrics in a heap. Zuko removes her breast bindings with confident hands. She breathes deeply and surveys the skin before her. Agni, she’s lucky to have him to enjoy whenever she wants.

Mai wiggles impatiently on him, reaching to find him already hard. Good. She doesn’t want to wait or tease. She sinks onto him, groaning in appreciation as he fills her up.

He reaches to cup her face but she smacks his hand away, shoving his wrists beside his head. She sees his eyes widen. Now he knows its going to be one of those days. One of the days where she takes from him and lets him sit back and enjoy it.

She rides him hard, seeking only for her own pleasure. She’s greedy as her hips writhe and swivel on him. Every movement feels electric, spreading from her spine to the base of neck to her toes. She feels alight and so sensitive to the brush of the sheets beneath her knees and the heat of Zuko’s skin and their sweat and the feeling of him inside her filling her juuuuust right and ———

Mai can’t help but groan. Everything feels good. Her nipples are tingling and mind pleasantly blank to anything aside from pure sensation. She may be greedy, but Zuko is loving it. His head is thrown back to the pillow, pale neck exposed as he answers her every moan with one of his own. His chest is heaving and body shining with sweat. Her eyes devour him. He’s gorgeous and all hers.

She leans down and bites at the defined tendon on his neck. He cries out a punched “Ah!’, thrusting up into her violently. It’s almost enough to topple her, but she holds onto him tightly with her hands and thighs. The new angle has her clit brushing against him with every rough thrust. It’s hot and delicious and almost too much. She’s moaning into Zuko’s ear, arms caged around his head as she works above him.

One of his hands, now freed, tangles into her messy long hair. He fists it, wrapping it around his palm and pulls her head back. She arches, whining as her breasts jut towards him. Zuko leans in and grazes his teeth over her nipple and breathes heavily against her skin. His exhalations are hot and smoky in a way they only get when he’s too turned on to control himself.

When she comes, it’s with an almost alarming intensity. A sound of complete abandon escapes her lips as she feels her body rhythmically squeeze around him. It’s so fucking good. Zuko pulls her face to his neck, thrusting into her hard and reflexively as he comes. All she can feel is Zuko. She keeps riding him, hips working lazily to draw out her own pleasure. His every breath ruffles her hair and warms her.

“Fuck,” she whispers, pulling back to look at Zuko’s face. He’s grinning a bit dopily, eyes heavy and happy.

“Feel better?” He asks, large hand brushing her hair back from her sweaty face. She nuzzles into the touch affectionately.

Mai licks her lips, shivering at the feeling of his essence slipping from her. She’s sated but still buzzing.“Oh, definitely. That’s what I needed.”

Zuko smiles and pulls her tight against him, toned arms banding around her back. “I’m glad. That was... really hot.” Mai hums, tangling her legs with his and settles comfortably on his chest. She can feel his heart beat returning to normal as his fingers trace over her skin gently. They fall asleep in a heap of blissed-out exhaustion.


End file.
